


Momentum

by Khriskin



Series: Too Old For Neverland [3]
Category: Original Work, Original Work: Too Old For Neverland
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Original Character(s), Original Universe, Urban Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-28
Updated: 2013-01-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:25:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khriskin/pseuds/Khriskin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Like ripples in the pond</p><p>~*~*~*~*~</p><p>Too Old For Neverland is an Urban/Suburban Fantasy 'verse that focuses on not!Wendy and her quest to save children from not!Peter Pan. For a while I thought this was a Peter Pan AU, but the more I looked at it the more I realized it had no real ties to the source universe-- so I spun it off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Momentum

Over the years Wendy collects her own band of unLost Boys. Those precious few coaxed away from Peter's siren song and into Growing Up. They keep her fed and housed, and as the world grows older they give her tools she'd never dreamt of. On a phone with too many buttons she can reach halfway 'round the world, or all the way, and see the notes they've left her.

It isn't until their grandchildren show up at her door, armed with weaponry as old as Underhill and gadgets too new for names, that she realizes what her bargain has created.


End file.
